Red Alert War Generation
by Ora et Labora
Summary: With the Uprising over, the Allies were in full control and the Empire was finally defeated and agreed to sign the peace treaty with the Allies. Unknown the Remaining Soviets (The Soviet Renegades) is secretly reestablishing a new and more powerful Soviet Union. With the treaty to be signed in Hong Kong, The Soviets are preparing an unexpected attack. Welcome to the new Generation.
1. Prologue: A Death And Revenge

Location: Amsterdam

Date: April 4, 1987

Time: 10:30 pm

In the dark, Amsterdam's lights glowed faintly but for some reason no one was around in the streets; except for her.

A young woman wearing a grey leather jacket walked slowly. She kept looking back; no doubt she was looking out for someone to follow her. Some homeless guys saw her pass by, expecting her to give some money, but she ignored them and kept walking.

Suddenly she stopped next to a street light. She removed her hood revealing her face. Her hair was black and wavy. She looked about twenty-one. She took a deep breath and frowned. Something was wrong with the air; it was more disgusting than before. She turned back and saw two men wearing huge leather coats. She looked harder and saw that they weren't wearing large coats but… it was them who have huge bodies.

She smiled. She knew they will come along and try to stop her, and these men were sent by the only man who hated them: their uncle.

"About time you guys arrived," she yelled at them. "I was getting bored already."

"You …little… fool," one of the huge men said. His voice was like someone whose throat was coated with acid. "We… are sent by-"

The woman snorted. "By my uncle to kill me and my brother. Yup heard it about a hundred times."

"You… have…been… a… pest… for… so long… now, you, must, DIE!"

The other man removed his coat and revealed armor. He pointed a spray like weapon at the woman.

"DIE!" He yelled spraying green liquid.

The woman dodged the spray leaving a trail of smoking smudge. She smiled as she held a pistol towards one of the men.

"Good night," With one shot the man fell on the floor. She turned to the other man. "Next?"

The man pointed his spray towards the woman.

"You … bitch!" he didn't even get the chance to spray it as a bullet sailed towards his forehead.

The woman returned her pistol back to its hostler.

"Two Desolators in one night," She returned her hoodie and continued walking. "Boring as usual."

…

Location: Future Tech HQ, Amsterdam

Time: 10:45 pm

Dr. Gregor Zelinsky was standing outside the HQ with a boy; it seems they were waiting for someone.

"So…" The boy began to ask but was cut short by Zelinsky.

"I told you we are waiting for your sister so if you are getting impatient you can wait inside." It was the seventh time he asked the question.

"No I was about to ask-" This time the scientist gave him a glare, which worked.

He looked at the Future Tech HQ and sighed. It was about a year already since he joined the Allies. They accepted him and assigned him to Future Tech which became his second home. Since then the Allies were his family. But behind that he was one of the reasons why the Great War of the Three Powers and the existence of the Empire of the Rising Sun were created. He can still remember the day Cherdenko erased the man he admired most: Albert Einstein, by using HIS time machine. He could still remember when the Soviet Union helped the Allies to destroy the Imperial Floating Fortress in the North Sea and when Cherdenko and Krukov planned with the other Soviet commanders to betray the Allies and destroy them. It was then when the Union was busy attacking the Empire's Palace Grounds and the Allies attacking the Imperial Military, he told Field Marshal Bingham and the Famed Commander Jackson Russell about the Premier's plans. With the Premier's plot discovered, the Allies stopped them at Cuba and finally defeating the Soviet Union in Leningrad. Now Cherdenko is imprisoned in a Cryo prison with Krukov. Zelinsky smiled of that thought, the last time he saw Cherdenko was when he visited the Cryo technology section in Future Tech, Paris. When he saw Cherdenko he laughed maniacally and everyone looked at him.

"I'm just glad that this bastard," He pointed at Cherdenko "is on ice." And everyone laughed.

But the war wasn't over yet. Another event had occurred: The Uprising. It was the event that the Empire began to revolt against the Allied rulers. The Empire nearly won, but in the end the Allies remained victorious. Too bad he wasn't around during the Uprising; he was currently in the Philippines that time. He was in charge in the construction of a Future Tech HQ there. Now he's back. He was also told that the new President tried to destroy the remaining Soviets with some of the Future Tech's weapons. Too bad t he Presidents weapon got destroyed by the Soviets. Zelinsky thought the Soviets are defeated but they aren't. If there's one thing Zelinsky learned from the Union is that 'You will never give up without a fight'. Then if that is true… the Union will soon come back. But when?

So many questions flew in the scientist's head.

"Doc?" The boy's voice snapped his consciousness. "Um… are you alright?"

"Huh? Of course I am."

"Great for a second there I thought I was talking to a zombie." The boy sighed.

"A zombie?"

"Yeah you were not responding to my questions."

"Not answering doesn't make you a zo-"

The scientist's words stopped as he saw someone coming to them.

"Looks like your sister is here."

…

Location: Future Tech HQ, Amsterdam

Time: 11:30 pm

"Yo Doc!" the woman smiled and wave at Zelinsky as she approached the building.

"Jane, I see you're late again?" Zelinsky smiled.

"C'mon Doc you know there are some people after me."

Zelinsky paused.

"Don't tell me they followed you." The Scientist asked her shaking.

"Nah its cool, some Desolators tried to stop me but they failed."

"No, No," Zelinsky shook his head. This happens when he is nervous or scared. "Desolators? Jane this is madness! You and your brother are not safe here anymore!'

"Not safe?" Jane smiled. "Come on we've been here for six months for the record it's our longest stay."

Suddenly one of the houses exploded.

"Safe huh?" Zelinsky made a face palm.

"Well I hate what I said…" Jane laughed weakly.

"Um… guys. Whats going on?

Jane and Zelinsky looked at each other then at the boy.

"Jim its best you stay out of this." Jane snapped at her brother. Screams are now heard as another explosion hit the main houses. "And it's best you follow Dr. Zelinsky to his office."

Jane nodded at the Scientist.

"Of course, come along James."

"But what about you?"

Jane showed her gun and smiled.

"I've got a business with our uncle."

…

Location: Unknown

Time: 11:45pm

"Sir we found them."

"Good…"

"Orders sir?"

"Destroy the HQ, kill everyone and get Jane and James Blake,"

"Order received, Comrades our orders are-"

"Oh yes I forgot."

"Sir?"

"Kill the traitor Zelinsky…"

…

Location: Future Tech HQ, Amsterdam

Time: 12:00 pm

Zelinsky and James ran towards the office warning other personnel along the way. Some guys who heard the alarms armed themselves with the weapons the facility have, others tried to contact for reinforcements. As James and Zelinsky ran, James just got worried for his sister. For four years, James and Jane tried to escape and hide from their uncle who wants them dead. But every time they found a place to hide, their uncle will still find them, sending dozens of deadly assassins to kill them. But because of Jane they manage to survive those attacks. True James is jealous wit Jane because before their Dad died he taught Jane how to use a gun. As for him he doesn't even know how to hold a gun.

"Four years, and Jane still treat me like a kid" James muttered as they ran deeper in the HQ. Just like this morning Jane left to scout on the borderlines, although James already know she's just hanging out with her boyfriend. Girls…

James doesn't even have or did have a girlfriend. But its okay, he isn't interested in having a relationship. True he had one crush before this madness began. He still remember the day when he was about to ask her out when suddenly men with rifles arrived. They saw him and began to fire. Luckily the cafeteria counter was nearby. The two of them ran behind it. She screamed and began to cry. That gave him courage to throw a broken brick at one of them.

"Leave us alone!" James shouted reaching for another brick. The remaining men laughed and prepared to fire then suddenly Jane burst into the room and fired her pistol at the attackers. James was shocked when he saw his sister holding a gun.

Then the awkward moment happened. When the police arrived James talked to her for the last time.

"Um… so how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, showing her perfect smile. "What were you going to say again?"

"What?" he looked behind him and saw Jane trying hard not to laugh and giving him thumbs up. "Um n-n-nothing. It's just. Um, you know um-"

"What?"

"Ah-Eh-Ih-Oh-Uh…"

"Ugh..." she leaned closer and gave him a kiss. "I know you need to go."

All he could say was: "uh-what?"

"And I know you have crush on me since we've met," she laughed at his facial expression. "And for you to know, I like you."

"You do?"

"Just promise me you'll find me someday," she smiled for the last time. "Promise me."

"Promise."

"Good." With that, a black limousine arrived. "Good bye James."

…

"James!" Zelinsky snapped waking James to reality. "This is no time for daydreaming!"

"Right, so where are we?"

"Where were you in dreamland?" Zelinsky smiled. "Is it about someone special?"

"What? No!" James knew he was blushing. "I mean where did you get the idea?"

"Oh nothing," The scientist smiled. "Just a friend I call Psychology."

For the first time in six months, he joined Zelinsky in laughing. He never joins the scientist in laughing or in joking.

"Doc?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we going exactly?"

"The Inner Office Bunker."

"But Jane-"

"I already contact her, says she's on her way here."

"How can you be so sure?"

Before Zelinsky could answer, the corridor behind them exploded. Jane stepped out of the broken wall, her face was filled with cuts and bruises. Her leather jacket was torn and filled bullet holes. She looked tired but she was still smiling.

"Am I late?"

…

Location: Future Tech HQ, Amsterdam

Time: 12:15

The HQ was ruined. Some tried to defend the HQ but failed. Conscripts were scattered fighting the remaining G6 defenders.

"Conscript Alexi Ytrevisk here does anyone copy?" A Conscript shouted at his radio. "Requesting back up."

"Fire at them bastards!" The G6 Captain yelled at his men. "Don't let them leave and live!"

"Keep it together comrades! Fire!"

Bullets raged on, as each group captain shouted commands.

"Keep shooting and-" The G6 Captain's words were stopped as a bullet was fired passing through his head.

"What the hell?" One of the G6 defender started to say but was cut by another bullet sailing through his head.

"Fall back boys! Fa-" Another bulled was fired at another G6 trying to rally the remaining defenders.

One by one the G6 defender started to fail. Finally the defenders were finally gone. The Conscript Captain slowly turned around and saw the sniper who killed the defenders.

"Zelinsky?" the sniper asked the Captain.

"No sign of him Comrade."

"The children?"

The Captain shook his head.

"Get out quick. Kill anyone who tries to stop you."

"And you?"

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourselves."

The sniper reached out for a dead G6's radio. The sniper turned the radio on and listened to the last intermission.

"Hello?" the voice from the radio sounded familiar. The sniper smiled. "This is Dr. Gregor Zelinsky, I and the children are safe. We are now currently at the Inner Office. Does anyone copy? Hello? I repeat we are at the Inne-"

The sniper crushed the radio and turned to the Conscripts.

"Better move out, Zelinsky just contacted these bastard defenders no doubt he called out for Allied reinforcements, and it will soon be a party. Change of plans comrades."

"What do you want us to do then?"

"Call out for reinforcements and build an ambush force for the Allies."

"How about you comrade?"

"My Prey will not escape…" the sniper turned and gave the Conscripts a glare. "Never AGAIN."

…

Location: Future Tech Inner Office

Time: 12: 45

"They are not responding," Zelinsky frowned as the radio slowly turned off. "Great, the defenders are too busy."

"And?" Jane ripped a torn piece from her jacket and wrapped it in her wounded arm.

"Well vie already contacted one of the Commanders for reinforcements," The scientist looked at Jane wrapping another makeshift bandage in her left leg. "Jane, are you sure you're fine?"

"I've been in these situations before," Jane smiled weakly. "Don't worry about me doc."

James doesn't seem convinced. He knew his sister is basically tired and wounded. He doesn't like looking at her in this state.

"Jane are you going to be okay?"

"C'mon Jim of course I'm fine," she ruffled her brothers hair and smiled. "Help me up."

"Um Jane, James?" The scientist dropped the radio. "She's here…"

"Who?" James asked shaking.

There were scream followed by an unmistakable fire of a sniper rifle. Zelinsky began to walk backwards slowly. Jane picked her pistol from the floor and spat.

"The sniper has arrived."

…

The three of them ran towards the door. Behind them is the sniper and a group of conscripts. Zelinsky took the lead with James to follow and Jane on the rear firing her pistol at the chasers. Each bullet fired hit a Conscript in the leg or arm. The sniper seems to be the only one not to be effected by the bullets. James looked at his sister and saw her face: Now full of sweat.

"Doc something's wrong with Jane!"

"Hang on we're almost there!"

The sniper smiled as she aimed her gun at James. Her finger ran to pull the trigger.

In 1.

Zelinsky yelled something in Russian at James.

2.

Jane fired her last bullet.

3.

James and Zelinsky charged the door forcing it open. Suddenly a sharp bang was fired behind Zelinsky. He closed his eyes and activated the emergency door. With a huge slam the door closed. Zelinsky sighed and turned to his companions.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked nervously.

James looked pale.

"James?" Zelinsky gasped. "Are you hit?"

"What?" James responded frowning.

"Did get shot?" the scientist asked again.

"No."

"Then who-" Too late, Zelinsky turned to Jane and shook his head. "Jane?"

Jane Smiled. When the sniper fired the bullet for James, Jane took the fire to protect her brother for the last time. Her knees buckled. James caught her just in time.

"Jane?" tears began to flow from James eyes. "You're okay, right?"

"Jim…" Jane smiled faintly. "Be a good boy."

"No, Jane."

"It's okay Jim." Jane began to cough blood which is a bad sign. "Promise me… you will not fight back."

"What do you mean by that?" James doesn't know if he's angry or scared. "They will pay for this especially that sniper bitch and-"

Jane clamped her hand on her brother.

"Do not fight back… please."

"But, but-"

"If you love me… promise me"

"P-promise."

"Good… Doc?"

Zelinsky knelt beside James.

"Yes?"

"One last request… Take care of Jim…"

"Your words will be a reminder."

Jane smiled at the scientist.

"Thank you Doc…" she turned back to James again. "Good bye James…"

With that she closed her eyes.

…

**Moments later the Allied reinforcements arrived and fought a wave of Renegade Soviets who tried to ambush them. The ambush force was swept away and destroyed. Salvage teams were sent to look for survivors and found Zelinsky with James and Jane's body. Rescue Chinooks arrive and took the survivors and the body. Two out of eighty five personnel were found alive the day. Spokesperson of the Future Tech Kelly Weaver promised the rebuilding of the facility and the buildings destroyed during the attack.**

…

Location: Unknown

Time: 1:15 am

"Reports?"

"The Headquarters is razed to the ground Sir."

"The traitor?"

"He escaped sir."

"The children?"

"I manage to kill the tyrant Jane Blake."

"Good, but expected you to kill them all."

"I promise sir next time they we-"

"Next Time?"

"Yes sir I swear."

"You better be. Show them that you are the cold blooded sniper."

"Yes sir I will."

"Dismissed."

The sniper was about to leave when…

"Oh I forgot,"

"Sir?"

"Stay out of sight Ms. Volkova."

Natasha frowned as she heard her surname.

"Affirmative Comrade." With that she left.


	2. Chapter 1: War And Trechery

Location: Road to Victoria Peak, Hong Kong, China

Date: June 2, 1990

Time: 6:00 am

**Three years later after the Amsterdam attack, the Allies finally made peace with the Remaining Soviet Union; under the leadership of the new Premiere, Victor Ivanov and defeated the Empire of the Rising Sun. their leader, Emperor Tatsu agreed to sign the peace treaty and end the war between them and the Allies, but Unknown the Soviet Renegades are preparing an unexpected attack on both Factions…**

…

President Thomas Anderson uneasily sat inside his private limousine with as they make their way to Victoria Peak where the Emperor of Japan will sign the treaty. Seraph tank escorts were following the limousine. He opened the wind shield and saw the beautiful City of Hong Kong. During dawn the sun shone the city giving it a golden aura. The President of the United States smiled at the view. It has been a long time since he saw a beautiful view like this, because of the war most places are covered by fog and smoke. Since the surrender of the Soviets last year, the President could feel a little peace coming back. Now the Empire is signing the treaty ending all conflict.

"Everything is coming to place. But why do I feel something bad is going to happen?" Anderson sighed.

He closed his wind shield and opened his phone. He accessed his calls and found out that the Allied Field Marshal had tried to call him; his phone's alarm was off during the trip. He redialed the number and placed the phone in his ear.

"Hello?"

"Field Marshal what would you like to tell me?"

"Mr. President."

The President smiled. The new Field Marshal Jackson Russell was elected right after he led the attack against the Soviet Renegades. He happily took the position of the former Marshal Robert Bingham, since he is the Field Marshal who recruited him to be a Commander. With him leading the Allies, the Nations' safety will surely be enforced to max.

"I'd just like to tell you that our forces are ready for anything if the Japanese will do something stupid."

"Good Marshal"

"Thank you Sir."

"You're welcome Marshal," Anderson opened his windshield once more and saw the Emperor's VX Chopper transport and its escorts. "Looks like the Japanese raced us first to the Peak."

"Be careful Mr. President."

…

Location: Peak Lookout Cafe, Victoria Peak, Hong Kong, China

Time: 6:40 am

The Cafe was almost empty when they heard that the US President and the Emperor of Japan will be meeting at the Peak. Special Agent Tanya sat on the farthest café table. A waiter came and served her a cup of tea.

"Do you need something else, miss?" The waiter asked her shaking; he was scared because he knew for sure that she is one of the American Forces sent by the Allies.

Tanya looked at him and smiled.

"No that will be all, thank you."

The waiter bowed and left attending the other customers. Tanya sighed and took a sip from her tea. She felt sorry for the staff of the Peak, because if something bad happens here their lives will surely retaliate. It's been months since she was assigned to field a mission unlike before that every twenty four hours a new assignment will be given to her. Tanya smiled a little with that thought. She remembered the good old days when Commies were loose and someone needs to blow 'em up. She bit back the memories, because it also reminded her when Jack chose Eva instead of her. She can still remember that day.

Tanya was waiting outside the White House's Balcony waiting for Jack. The night air was cool and fresh. It was the night when the Uprising was put to an end with the famed Commander Jackson Russell.

…

"Tanya?"

"Jack!" Tanya smiled and gave Jack a kiss. "What took you so long Hotshot?"

"Tanya-"

"Come here I would like to show you something."

Tanya laughed as she led Jack out of the party.

"Close your eyes."

"Tanya please-"

"Close them… Please." Tanya smiled playfully.

Jack started to protest, but Tanya closed his eyes and led him deeper into the garden.

"Okay, open them… NOW!" Tanya shouted cheerfully.

Jack saw that he was in a small bridge in the garden. Different flowers bloomed everywhere as a thousand fireflies were scattered in the sky. The moon glowed faintly, but with this view. It looked beautiful.

"So what do think? Is it a nice place to have date?" Tanya smiled.

"Tanya, can you listen to me for a minute?"

"Sure, what?"

"Tanya, I can't do this anymore."

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"Tanya I," Jack paused. He looked at her in the eyes. "Don't love you anymore."

"Why?" Tanya's voice was faltering as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"I'm in love with somebody else."

"Eva."

"Tanya I'm sorry. I just-"

"Leave me."

"Tanya I'm so so-"

"Just leave me… Please."

"Goodbye then…"

"Go Away!" Tanya sobbed.

As Jack left the garden, Tanya stood in the bridge looking at the opposite direction, crying. The garden's beauty began to fade as the happiness became into sadness.

After that, they say she wasn't herself anymore. True she moved on, but sometimes she becomes jealous of Eva. Like the day when Jack became the Field Marshal; the Allied leaders were there celebrating his success. But it was also the day when Jack proposed to Eva. What does Eva had that she hasn't?

"Tanya?" Eva asked her during the mission briefing last night. "Are you OK?"

"Of course I am," Tanya laughed at her question. "It's my first field mission in months, Hell yeah I'm ready!"

"No I meant my situation with Jack now?"

"Oh," Tanya's smile faded. "Why do you ask that?"

"Tanya," Eva sighed. "I know you were his first love and I know it's hard for you to move on."

"Eva," Tanya held her tears back. "I have moved on."

"Thank you Tanya," Eva smiled. "For understanding."

"One favor if you wouldn't mind."

"What?"

"Take care of him."

"I Promise." Eva laughed.

"See you later, Mrs. Russell."

"Good Luck out there there." Eva smiled for the last time.

…

Tanya sighed.

"Love. Why is it so hard to move on permanently?" she asked herself.

She turned backwards and sipped her tea. An old man smiled at her. She looked beside her table and saw a guy wearing a long coat. The man gave her a small nod and sipped his coffee. On the other side of the street, a man with tan skin gave her a thumb up and smiled. She nodded at the man in the coat who replied by exiting the Café. Unknown to everyone Tanya's fellow Secret Agents were also under cover.

The old man is actually a Spy, Sir Aaron Cross. He was Tanya's friend since she was recruited as an Agent. Cross is a good disguiser and Infiltrator. He can't end a mission without a dramatic finish, like the time when he infiltrated a Soviet Super reactor and it exploded they thought he was dead. But he was found later in one of the ACV transport eating lunch.

The man with a long coat is Reginald Smith. Also known as the Black Coat. He is responsible for the infiltration of the Imperial Command Center. He's known for his silent and fast infiltrations.

The tan muscular man is Oswald Davies. A former Javelin Soldier who became a Spy because of an accident when he suddenly blew up the infamous Soviet Commander Oleg's whole base by shooting at the Super Reactor and wasn't noticed at all. Cross saw his 'Raw Talent' and took him to be his assistant.

Tanya laughed a little when she remembered that, especially the face of Commander Oleg.

"You little pigs! You will all soon pay for this!" Oleg shouted wide-eyed and face red.

Tanya took another sip from her tea when her phone rang.

"What's up?"

"T, I think I saw something." Oswald's voice sounded like he saw a ghost.

"Oz, calm down and tell me what you saw."

"Troopers. Tesla troopers."

Tanya smiled.

"Contact Cross and Smith and tell Commander Warren about this."

"What about you T?"

"I'm going to have some fun."

…

Location: The Peak, Hong Kong, China

Time: 7: 15 am

The place was already full of Reporters and other Media Journalists. President Anderson sighed when he saw them.

"These people don't know what's going to happen if the Japanese will not sign the treaty." The president muttered as he saw the large group of Reporters.

The Seraph tank escorts already left the limousine now replaced by four ACVs with G6 Infantry inside. People on either side of the street were crowded especially the Media Loyalists, an old man tried to get near the limo but was stopped by the Peacekeeper Crowd Control. Anderson opened his windshield and listened:

"You FOOLS! You have brought great danger to our nation!" The old man shouted at the President.

"Sir, there will be no danger here." The Peace Keeper told the old man.

"Lies! We've seen what happened in Beijing during the war!"

"Sir, the Allied Force is here to protect you. So please sir Calm down."

Anderson closed the windshield quickly.

"Beijing?" The US President frowned. "What happened at Beijing?"

The last time he was in Beijing is when the Empire nearly defeated the Allies defenders during the Great War of the Three Powers. And he wasn't even President that time.

The Empire…

"Maybe something bad is going to happen…"

The limo stopped and Anderson smiled. The G6 soldiers moved into action two of them went to the president's side and escorted him inside.

"Mr. President?" A female voice startled Anderson.

He turned and saw Brenda Snow, his favorite news reporter.

"Ms. Snow, good to see you arrived."

"Thank you Mr. President" The young reporter smiled.

"So, do you have something to ask me?"

"Um, Yes Sir. What message can you give the people of Hong Kong about this event?"

"Well," The President smiled uneasily at the camera. "Well I assure that the safety of this nation is one of our priorities here in Hong Kong. Because if the war ends here, peace will return to our world and the war will just become nothing but History. People of Hong Kong, the Allies are here to serve and protect."

Anderson caught a glance of the old man shaking his head.

"That's all."

"Thank You Mr. President."

"You're welcome." Anderson smiled for the last time in the camera and entered the Conference Center followed by his G6 escorts.

Brenda turned to the camera and smiled.

"That's just it from the US President himself with a message ensuring the safety of the Nation of Hong Kong and the whole world. It seemed unclear but one thing is clear for sure, that with the Allies on our side, we are for sure safe."

"Oh are they?" The old man nodded and smiled

…

Location: Unknown, Victoria Peak, Hong Kong, China

Time: 7:30 am

Tanya followed the men which Oswald told her that were actually Troopers of the Soviet Renegades. The men walked slowly, which gave Tanya advantage to keep up with them. The Troopers stopped suspecting someone is following them and looked at the place where Tanya was a while ago, but found no one. The Trooper shrugged and followed his companion in the dark. Tanya reappeared as soon as they left. Good thing her Chrono – Belt still works.

"Okay that was close." Tanya mumbled.

She continued to follow the mysterious men deeper in the dark alley. Tanya gripped her assault pistols when she heard voices in a language she couldn't understand and hated: Russian.

"Oswald is right, the Renegades are here. But why?"

She kept following them until they reached a large ware house. One of them removed his coat and revealed his Tesla Armor.

"Jackpot," Tanya giggled. She found the ware house alone without anybodies' help. "What'cha think of that now Eva? No help from an IO! Take tha-"

Tanya cursed. She always boasts his superiority at Eva before Jack chose.

"Great, I forgot." Tanya Face Palmed herself.

She walked a little closer to a pile of crates and listened to their conversation.

"Is t ready?" One of them spoke in English, which was terrible.

"Yes sir," A high pitch voice replied. His accent sounded Chinese. "Your weapon is ready."

"Weapon?" Tanya frowned and continued listening.

"How many is created?" The second Russian asked, his English sounded better than his buddy.

"About forty missiles sir."

"Missiles? What the fuck is going on?"

"Good." The first one laughed. "I'm sure Menshikov would be glad with this news."

"Menshikov?" Tanya never heard of a gut named Menshikov.

"Yes, and I can't wait for the fireworks!" The Second Russian said as the three of them laughed.

"This shit just got real." Tanya muttered as she loaded her pistols. "Better tell them…"

Tanya turned and saw a sniper rifle in her face.

"I was about to kill you, but I think that would be boring." The Sniper Smiled. "What do you think you're doing, Miss Tanya?"

"Great," Tanya spat. "How's it going Natasha?"

"Oh I'm feeling great."

…

Location: The Peak Conference Center, Hong Kong, China

Time: 7:45 am

Anderson's Secretary stood in front of the door and greeted the President.

"Sir we have the papers of the treaty.'

'Good." The US President tried to remain calm. "Are we Live?"

"In Thirty seconds sir."

"The Emperor?"

"Mr. President." The Infamous Emperor Tatsu saw the US President and gave him a hand shake.

"Emperor." Anderson bowed in return.

"So Mr. President the treaty?" Tatsu smiled.

"Oh, yes." The President smiled back and called his secretary.

The President looked at the Emperor's companions: a little man that must be the royal adviser and a man in a coat who calmly polished a blade.

Anderson remembered the last, last President. Howard Ackerman. During the War of the Three Powers, Ackerman tried to destroy Moscow by firing a weapon hidden in Mt. Rushmore. Jackson Russell stopped the psychopath ex-president and killed him when he tried to escape. Later they found out that Ackerman was actually an Imperial android, controlled by this exact man in front of him. The last president Rupert Thornley also tried to kill the remaining Soviets. From those moments people started saying that the American presidents were all crazy. But Anderson wanted to prove that all have changed. That's why he made peace with the Soviets and now the Empire.

Anderson took the paper and began read the Treaty. After the reading, the Secretary gave the paper that is to be signed by the leaders. Then the lights unexpectedly went out. The people began muttering at each other.

"Everyone Calm down!. What's going on here?" Anderson shouted as the emergency lights flickered to life.

"Sir someone has breached the generators!"

"Will someone please check the generators?" Anderson barked at the nearest G6 soldier, who ran to the Control Panel.

"Sir! The controls are jammed."

"Call the Engineers!'

"Our radios aren't working sir!"

Only the Media Loyalists' equipment seems to be working.

"Then who could have done it?" The President turned towards the Emperor who simply shook his head and frowned.

"My forces are in Japan only my Elite Warrior, my Advisor and my escorts came here."

"What the Hell…"

Suddenly the huge Visual Screen of the Conference Center activated.

Anderson looked at the G6 in the Control Panel, who frowned.

The screen showed a Man sitting chair. The man's face was covered by the dark showing only his trimmed beard and perfect teeth.

"Well, well, well." The Man smiled. His voice was disoriented making him unrecognizable.

"Who are you? Anderson yelled at the screen.

"Relax Mr. President; you may call me 'Genesis' for now."

"What do you want?" Tatsu glared at the Strange Man.

"So the Emperor's son took the throne."

Tatsu scowled.

"Show some respect fool! Or the Empire will hunt you down!"

"How futile. How pathetic!" Tha man laughed.

"Show yourself and you shall die!" Tatsu took his blade and gave the Man a gesture of challenge.

"Now, now. Wait-" The man looked at the Media Loyalists. "Are we Live?"

The camera man's legs began to shake.

"Good because I would like the world to see this."

"See what?" Anderson shouted.

"How I kill two of the world's leaders."

"You're insane." The President spat.

"Am I?" The man grinned. "Tatsu don't you know the Allies true plan?"

"What do you mean?" Tatsu frowned.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that after you sign peace with them. The Allies will finish you off!"

"LIES!" Anderson screamed. Everything was beginning to be perfect. "Emperor Tatsu you don't believe them do you?"

"I-" Tatsu shook his head. "You're just trying to fool us. The Allies want peace and so do we!"

"Oh are you sure? Take a look for yourself then." The man pointed and a G6 fired his rifle at Tatsu's Advisor ant some aimed their guns at the Elite Guard and the others aimed for the Emperor. "WHAT?"

"Boys what's going on? The President tried to call off his escorts.

"Orders are orders sir." One G6 replied The President.

"I didn't gave you that order, and I want you so stop right this ins-"

Suddenly Tatsu's Guard sliced at the G6 who were surrounding him. The G6 who were sliced fell to the ground, their waists bleeding. The Elite Guard disappeared into the dark as the last G6 fired their rifles. In a flash the remaining G6 were nothing but dead bodies. The Guard reappeared nest to Tatsu now his coat gone, revealing a black Shinobi garments. With his one hand he pointed his sword at Anderson's throat.

"TRAITORS!" Tatsu roared. "We wanted peace yet you rejected it."

"This is a mistake-"

"NO MORE LIES!" Tatsu scowled at the President. "You want War? Then a War you will get!"

"No!"

"Yes War," The man in the screen smiled. "Now as you kill each other here. I will be busy Destroying Hong Kong!"

"With what?" Tatsu said with a challenging voice.

"Oh nothing just this…"

The screen changed and showed a scene where four warehouses opened revealing ten missiles each. A large group of Conscripts, Troopers and Apocalypse emerged from the remaining warehouses.

The screen changed again revealing huge Soviet armada arriving from sea.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The man smiled. "The Soviet Renegades Presents: The New Generation of War!"


	3. Chapter 2: Surprise And Counter Attacks

Location: Allied Hong Kong Outpost, Hong Kong, China

Date: June 2, 1990

Time: 8:15 am

"Dammit," Field Marshal Russell cursed as he watched the huge Soviet Armada arrive from the sea. "Why didn't we see this sooner?"

"I swear sir," One of the Battle Field Control staff responded, not taking his eyes off the screen. "The scanners didn't even track a single Dreadnought."

"So they just appeared from thin air? Is that it?" Russell scowled. "I need an explanation!"

The IO screen suddenly opened showing a beautiful young blonde woman smiling at the Field Marshal.

"Hello gentlemen," The woman nodded at the Battle Field Control staff. "Hello, Field Marshal."

"Hello Eva," Russell smiled back. "Do you have an explanation in our problem?"

"Actually sir, we've detected some Chronosphere anomalies a few moments ago."

"Chronosphere?" Russell frowned. "Check the Technology status."

One of the staff opened the Tech Stats and scowled.

"All Tech are unused, sir."

"Wait, what?" The Field Marshal was now really confused. "Then who activated a Chronosphere for the Renegades?"

"Hang on sir, I think I found it."

"Who Lieutenant?"

"I cannot tell sir, but I tracked the location and found this: A Chronosphere was activated in an Allied base in Kirovgrad, Russia."

"Ivanov you little piece of shit," Russell spat. "Get the goodie-good Premier on the line."

"Sir, yes sir."

"So, I guess I'll see you later?" Eva smiled.

"See you babe." Russell Smiled back as Eva's screen changed from the normal Blue background to Red background.

Eva's face faded and was replaced a man with a trimmed beard. The man smiled showing perfect teeth.

"Well, if isn't the famous Allied Field Marshal," Premier Victor Ivanov nodded. "Why did you call?"

"You know why Ivanov," Russell snarled. "We know you activated one of our Chronosphere in Kirovgrad."

"Chronosphere? Kirovgrad?" The Premier raised an eyebrow. "Why is there a Chronosphere in Kirovgrad?"

"Don't play games Ivanov," Russell pounded the table in front of him. "We have evidence."

Russell nodded at a staff member, who showed the attack scene in Hong Kong.

"Do you have anything to say now Ivanov?"

The Premier's face turned pale.

"I didn't order an attack, I-"

Russell and Ivanov's conversation were cut by Eva who looked scared.

"What's wrong Eva?" Russell's voice calmed a little.

"Sir it's…" The IO was now shaking. "The city. It's under siege."

"What?" Russell's eyes widened. "How?"

"Looks like the invaders were stationed there all along." Eva shook her head as she showed a scene where four warehouses opened, with ten missiles each inside. In another scene, a huge wave of Conscripts and other Soviet forces emerged from the other warehouses. "According to Commander Warren's spies, they saw Tesla troopers whom Tanya followed."

"Tanya?" Russell blinked. "Where is she now Lieutenant?"

"Apparently, there is no sign of her."

"IVANOV!" Russell roared at the ashen faced Premier.

"No, I didn't ordered any of this you must believe me I-" The Premier stammered.

"Enough!" Russell pointed Ivanov and glared at him. "We'll talk later."

The Premier's screen blackened.

"Eva, is the President or the Emperor okay?"

Eva just shook her head. "It seems that our contact with the President is off."

"Damn, then let us hope that escorts are keeping them safe," Russell faced the IO. "Who are the stationed Commanders in the Area?"

"Commanders Warren and Elizabeth sir."

"Status?"

"Commander Warren is busy fighting the Invaders at land, while Commander Elizabeth is focused at the Soviet Armada."

"Great. Eva, contact Giles and Lissette, we need Air support in this one."

"Got it sir," Eva nodded as she opened the Commander Contacts then frowned. "It seems like we have another problem."

"What now?"

"It's Tanya. Looks like the Sniper got her."

…

Location: Unknown

Time: 8:30 am

Tanya opened her eyes, and found herself in a dark room. She felt dizzy as she tried to stand up.

"That Bitch," Tanya moaned as she rubbed her head. "Who knows that hitting someone with a Sniper rifle would knock someone out?"

She leaned on the wall and heard screams and gunfire. She walked slowly to the door and peered at the keyhole. No guards. She sat near the door and sighed.

"Dammit," Tanya spat. "This is so not happening."

All this time Tanya was expecting this. Except the part where Natasha hit her with her rifle. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She also found out that her radio is gone. Even Tanya's Assault Pistols, C4s and Time Belt were missing.

Tanya sighed. She hated being like this.

The last time she was like in this situation when the Empire tried to reinforce in Hawaii after the Uprising, and their Psionic Commando met her for the first time.

…

"I'm in," Tanya was in a secret mission in Hawaii to destroy the last Imperial base. "Now what?"

"Wait for reinforcements," Jack ordered in the radio. "And don't do anything stupid. Please."

"Fine," Tanya snorted. "But if it gets crazy I'm going in."

"Okay," Jack sighed. "Just be careful okay?"

"Got it," Tanya giggled. "See you then."

As Tanya shut her radio out, a group of Imperial Warriors gathered into ranks. She was confused of the soldiers.

"What are they up to now?"

Suddenly a tank emerged from the fog, together with a hundred red clothed soldiers. Surprised, her mouth was hanging open. As the Soviet attackers engaged the Imperial defenders, the Empire went into action. Dozens of Defender VXs fired at the invaders.

Tanya smiled at the view.

"Guys," Tanya turned her radio on. "It's crazy out here! I'm going in!"

"Tanya wai-" Jack's voice was cut as Tanya turned it off.

"Yeah, Party!" Tanya screamed as she jumped into the battle field shooting at a surprised looking Imperial Warrior.

Tanya ran towards the incoming Soviet Tank. She placed C4 on the war machine, which exploded into burned pieces. Tanya kept running shooting at the soldiers who tried to attack her. A Conscript fell to its knees as Tanya aimed her pistols at him, she felt a little sorry for the Conscript so left him. Tanya saw the Imperial Command station and ran even faster. Some Imperial Warriors with Beam Katanas followed her only to get shot in the head.

Thirty more feet to the Imperial Base…

"I'm gonna make it." Tanya smiled.

The entrance was about twenty feet away, when an Imperial Defender VX aimed at her direction.

"Crap, not gonna make it!"

Ten feet…

The VX's guns charged.

"Shit!" Tanya yelled, as she threw herself to the entrance.

Blue Nano blasts fired where Tanya was standing.

"Phew, that was a close one." Tanya huffed as she leaned on the wall.

She looked at the first hall way, which has two corridors going East and West.

"Okay, where to go?" Tanya pulled her radio and found out it was destroyed. "Damn!"

She threw the radio and looked at her belt. The usual blue light was gone, now the small Chronosphere was black.

"Great, no contact and no gadget," Tanya cursed. "Well at least I got my-"

She pulled the trigger of her Assault pistols, which both made a clicking sound. She tried to look for her backup bullets, and then she remembered that she used them all when she charged at the two factions. Tanya made a face palm and growled in annoyance.

"Why didn't I listen to him?" Tanya asked herself in frustration.

"Listen to whom?" A girl's voice asked her.

Tanya turned and saw a young Japanese girl who looked about nineteen. She has black hair with orange eyes. She wore a standard Japanese school uniform with an Imperial sign. She looked pretty normal, except for the fact that she's floating from the ground.

"Who area you, and how do you do that?" Tanya asked wide-eyed.

"Huh? Most people scream and run when they see me like this," The girl tilted her head. "You're one of the few people who ask that question. You're Tanya Adams am I right?"

Tanya was surprised how the girl knew her.

The girl sat next to Tanya and sighed.

"Wait a minute, you're the Psionic Commando Yuriko Omega-" Tanya couldn't finish when Yuriko waved her hands forcing her lips to close.

"Don't call me that," Yuriko glared. "I do not work for the Empire anymore."

"Then what are you doing here?" Tanya gasped as Yuriko waved her hand again.

"Hiding." The schoolgirl whispered.

"From who?" Tanya.

"The people who tried to hurt me…" Yuriko looked at Tanya's with her piercing orange eyes. "And the people who tried to use me."

"So, you're saying that… Oh," Tanya took a pause to realize that she was referring to the Allies and Soviets. "We tried to hurt you."

"Well not all of the Allies," Yuriko smiled. "You're not trying to kill me yet."

"Well it's nice to meet you Yuriko-" Tanya stood up.

"Matsui," Yuriko finished. "My name is Yuriko Matsui."

"Well I got to go-"

"That way to the Battle Control Section," The girl added. "And you might need these."

Yuriko waved her hand and Tanya's Time Belt reactivated and a knife floated in front of Tanya. She took the knife which was filled with Japanese writings.

"Thanks." Tanya smiled at the mysterious girl she just met. She turned and began to walk towards the Control section.

"I'll see you soon again Tanya." Yuriko called.

"Yeah you too-" Tanya looked at where Yuriko was sitting, but no one was there.

The Allied Commando nodded and went off.

…

Now Tanya wasn't so sure if she could meet Yuriko again.

"I wish I have her skills," Tanya sighed. "Or should I?"

Tanya remembered the knife. She always carries it since that day. She unzipped her pants and found the blade in a sheath connected to her panties.

"Stupid Commies." Tanya smiled, as she began to pick the lock.

…

Location: South China Sea

Time: 9:00 am

The Soviet Armada was ambushed by the Allied Fleet Commander: Elizabeth Connors. The Armada was surprised as one of their Dreadnought Bombardment Ships was sunk by a group of Allied Dolphins. The Soviets tried to counter by sending their new experimental Giant Squids, but a team of Allied Grey Dawn Submarines countered them. The Dreadnoughts took advantage of the distracted Allied Counter-Attackers by launching missiles at the beach. Unknown the beach was cleared, as a huge number of Spectrum canons were gathered and fired at the incoming missiles which exploded upon contact with the charged lights. Dozens of Aircraft Carriers were teleported by the Chronosphere Technology. Attack drones flew from the carriers heading to the enemy ships. Each drone dropped a nuke which is powerful as a Vindicators'.

…

Location: Allied Undersea Outpost, South China Sea

The Allied Commander smiled as she watched the Dreadnoughts sink. The dolphins countered the remaining ships as the Grey Dawn subs destroyed the remaining squids.

Elizabeth was in control of the whole Allied Fleet even though she was the youngest of the Commanders. It was her ambition ever since the Soviets attacked and killed her mother.

She shook her head away from that memory.

The young Commander sighed.

She looked at a screen where two Dreadnoughts were sunk by dolphins. Another screen showed an Aircraft Carrier launch a blackout missile at a wave of Stingray Strike crafts. Assault Destroyers arrived just in time to destroy the offline Stingrays.

As she kept checking the battle, the whole system shut down. Surprised, Connors backed away from the screen. Another moment later the systems opened back again.

"Bloody, computers." Connors spat with her British accent.

The systems were back online, but the Blue background was now Red.

"What the…"

Suddenly a man appeared on the screen. His face was covered in the shadows so his trimmed chin and grin were seen.

"Who are you? And how did you gain access in my computer?"

"Elizabeth Connors." The man smiled. His voice was completely disoriented.

"How did you know me?"

"It's been a long time. I am Genesis."

"I don't know you."

"Of course you don't, you were just a girl."

"What do you mean?"

"The night your mother died."

Images began to appear on her head as she began remember the horrible night.

"Listen here you old bloke," Connors snapped. "You don't know what happened."

"Oh I know everything, trust me." The man grinned.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. I just want you to see this."

The screens changed to a large wave of Kirov Airships approached the seas, together with more naval reinforcements.

"Well do you like it?" The man laughed.

"You son of a Bitch!" The female Commander cursed. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Genesis, giver of new beginnings!"

"Funny?" Another voice replied.

Connors looked at one monitor, who reactivated and a man appeared wearing an Allied Commander Uniform.

"Did I miss the fun?" Commander Giles Price laughed.

"Just in time Commander." Connors smiled, as Price's Apollo fighters shredded the enemy Kirovs.

"Take that you Commies!" Price mocked the 'Genesis', as Harbinger Gunships arrived using chain guns and Proton canons at the enemy. Vindicators swooped around the sea dropping nukes at the remaining naval threats.

"Curse you, and your air force!" Genesis roared. "This isn't over."

His screen went blank.

"Oh it's still starting." Connors chuckled.

Another monitor activated.

"Connors, Price!" Field Marshal Russell appeared unexpectedly.

"Sir!" The Commanders responded in unison.

"When you're done here send help to Fuller and Hanley. Price, send also a Chinook Chopper for the President."

"Got it sir!"

"Connors, send a recon team to search for Agent Tanya."

"Are they alright, sir?" Connors asked the Field Marshal. "Commander Hill and his men arrived in time to stop the Emperor from killing him. As for Tanya, there's still no word."

"Great," Price nodded. "Now the only thing to worry about is the Ground attack and the Agent is that it?"

"I wouldn't be so glad," Genesis' monitor opened again. "Anderson will die!"

Russell's eyes widened.

"Hill! Get the President safe until the Chopper arrives!" The Field Marshal shouted at a radio. "Hill?"

No response.

"Sir the chopper arrived and took off seconds ago."

"No." Connors gasped.

"Yes." Genesis' smile was so wide, as he showed the Allied Commanders a Chinook Chopper exploded.

…

**Earlier…**

Location: The Peak Conference Center, Hong Kong, China

Time: 8:00 am

"Mr. President?" Commander Douglas Hill gripped his pistol as he called out in the dark abandoned Conference room. "Dammit."

Hill gave the signal as four G6 with two Peacekeepers entered the room.

"Be alert, boys." Hill told his men.

The group went deeper of the room. Hill glared when he saw dead G6 on the floor.

"Here are our G6 impostors." Hill spat.

Earlier before the attack, Hill discovered that the escorts were replaced, he was about to tell to the Field Marshal when an Apocalypse Tank emerged from a warehouse. Hill rallied his remaining

"Okay boys, spread out and find the President!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

The group divided themselves into three groups. The first group took the east wing, while the next group took the west. Hill's group went north.

His group went deeper until they heard voices.

"TRAITORS!" Someone roared which must be the Emperor Tatsu. "We wanted peace yet you rejected it."

"This is a mistake-" Another voice pleaded. It was the President's voice.

"NO MORE LIES!" Tatsu screamed in rage. "You want War? Then a War you will get!"

"No!" The President pleaded.

"Yes War," The man in the screen laughed. "Now as you kill each other here. I will be busy Destroying Hong Kong! Ladies and Gentlemen! The New Generation of War!"

"Freeze!" Hill shouted. He saw the Emperor scowling at a giant screen, now blank. The President stood in the corner, his face was pale as a man in Black Garments held a sword on the President's throat. "I am Commander Douglas Hill of the Allied Command! I ask you to drop you-"

Hill did not finish as the shadowy man aimed a pistol at him.

"Shit!" Hill finished as he ducked at a metal table. "Take cover!"

Hill's men were not so luck, one by one they fell. Hill took advantage and fired back at the man, who blocked the bullets easily with his sword. Even Tatsu joined the gun fight. Any moment later Team B and C arrived from the east and west. The President crawled behind a metal desk crouching for cover. The man in black turned and fired at the two directions.

"Whoa!" Hill yelled. Out of his eye, he saw his men fought the ninja who was firing in all directions. But what really got his idea was the Emperor. He struggled as he fired and dodged.

Hill aimed for the shoulder.

"Whoa!" Hill fired his pistol at the Emperor, who fell to the ground.

"We need to go!" Tatsu roared.

Tha ninja turned and fired at the lights.

"This isn't over…" Tatsu sneered for the last time.

By the time another emergency lights opened, Tatsu and his goon was gone.

Hill smiled at his remaining men.

"What are you waiting for? Get the President!"

…

Location: The Peak, Hong Kong, China

Time: 9:30 am

Hill's men defended the President as they wait for the Chinook Chopper to take him back to safety. Hill's radio batteries were dead after he was contacted by the Field Marshal to wait for a Chinook Chopper. President Anderson looked terrible. His suit was battered and his face was filled with cuts.

"How do you feel Mr. President?" Hill asked the US President.

"I'm feeling fine Commander, thanks." The President smiled.

In the sky a Chinook Chopper landed and a squad of G6s came out securing the area.

"Looks like your ride is here." Hill raised an eye brow.

"I've got to go then." Anderson saluted.

"Be careful Mr. President." Hill saluted back.

The President stood and went with the G6s. Hill smiled at the G6 squad leader and walked back to his outpost.

Moments later, the Chinook was in the sky.

Suddenly… it exploded.

…

Location: Allied Hong Kong Outpost, Hong Kong, China

Time: 9:35 am

Surprised by the event, Field Marshal Russell shook his head.

Everyone in the Battle Field Control followed their leader's facial expression. Even the IO, wept silently. Commanders Connors, Price, Fuller and Hanley were also affected by the event. Connors and Price won in the Naval Battle, while Fuller and Hanley defeated the Soviet Terrestrial threat. They were supposed to be celebrating victory.

But not all of them were affected. Hill was smiling at their faces.

"What's with the smile Hill?" Commander Fuller asked the Infantry Commander.

"Nothing just this…"

Hill's monitor changed until it showed Hill's whole outpost full of soldiers who are partying.

"What's wrong with you people?!" Russell asked Hill.

Suddenly Anderson's face replaced the party scene.

"Surprised?" The President laughed.

"What? How?" The Field Marshal asked the US President.

"Why don't you ask me?" Tanya asked, smiling next the President.


End file.
